Presently, Dorothea Orem's Self-Care Nursing Model is the most widely applied nursing model in clinical use. Through the adoption of the Orem Model, departmental activities, as well as patient care outcomes are linked at all levels. Through use of Orem's language, common measureable goals and consistency in desirable patient outcomes and nurse productivity can be described in reference to patient care outcomes. The research proposed herein is intended to develop an application of the Orem Self-Care Nursing Model specifically for IBM PC compatible computers, under the guidance of Dorothea Orem. During the Phase I Grant period, the following will be selected for use: data-gathering tools for patient care assessment, administration of nursing care, and patient outcomes; work flow plan for a computer assisted assessment and care system; and testing methodology for verification of patient assessment and measurement of patient outcomes. In addition clinical testing sites will be identified.